Verdaderamente Amor
by 8SunnyMoony8
Summary: Mi suposición de la continuación de IOMG mezclada con mis esperanzas luego de haber visto un vídeo de Dan Shneider que filmo durante el rodaje de IOMG 2 ! JEJE, ¿Confuso mi summarY? :P Tan solo lean
1. ILOVE YOU

**Estoy por la mitad de un fic y se me ocurre hacer esto, Si, estoy loca! Jeje**

**Descuiden, esta historia solo tendrá dos capitulos!**

Freddie subió por el ascensor hasta el tercer piso.

Preparo el equipo para grabar ICarly y mientras lo hacia su mente comenzó a divagar.

¿Todo cambiaria entre el y Sam? Era obvio. ¿Y si Sam solo estaba jugando con el? ¿Y si ese beso no era nada más que una de las bromas pesadas de la rubia? ¿Era posible que Sam llegara tan lejos para molestarlo? Freddie paro de hacer lo que estaba haciendo por un segundo. Si, era cierto que Sam llegaría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de molestarlo, ¿Pero era capaz de besarlo solo para dejarlo con la duda de si lo amaba de verdad?

Freddie agito la cabeza y siguió en sus cosas.

Sam era una demente, una carnívora y una odiosa pero también era su amiga… si, amiga, por extraño que sonara.

- ¿Freddie?

Y aun que siempre lo molestase nunca había llegado al punto de confundirlo de tal manera.

- ¿Freddie?

Pero había que admitirlo, era buena haciendo su trabajo. La mente no había parado de darle vueltas desde el beso. Si, definitivamente Sam lo tenia donde quería, confundido y aturdido.

- ¡Freddie!

¿Debería hablar con ella? Al fin de cuentas no tenia otra opción ¿O si?

- ¡Despierta de una vez!

Carly estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia cuando al fin Freddie reacciono.

- ¡Carly! ¿Qué pasa?

- A mi nada. Tú eres el que actúa extraño.- La castaña se arrodillo al costado de su amigo.- Ya, dime que ocurre.

- Nada, olvídalo.- Freddie se dio vuelta para seguir con sus cosas electrónicas cuando Carly lo tomo por el hombro y lo dio vuelta para que la miara a los ojos.

- No, no me voy a olvidar de nada. Freddie, eres mi amigo y mi deber es saber que te ocurre.- Freddie abrió la boca pero Carly siguió hablando.- Y como siempre hago mi tarea, ya averigüé que te ocurre.- La castaña se incorporo y Freddie abrió grande los ojos para luego levantarse también.

- Imposible.

- Es sobre Sam, dímelo, se que te esta torturando, y descuida, ya lo se todo.

- ¿En ese caso porque quieres que te diga?

- Porque hicimos una promesa, jamás nos ocultaríamos cosas.

- Bueno… Es que… Pues ayer…Sam me… Ella…

- ¡Freddie!

- Ya, bueno,… ¡Sam me beso!

- ¿no te sientes mejor ahora que lo dijiste?

- Algo…- Freddie miro a su amiga y apretó los labios. Carly lo miro como teniendo lastima por el y luego dijo.

- Sam no viene hoy.

Freddie abrió los ojos bien grande y se acerco más a su amiga que se encontraba del otro lado del estudio.

- ¿Cómo que no viene?

- mmm... Todavía queda media hora para que el show comience… Talvez te gustaría ir a buscarla… Sam me envío un mensaje diciendo donde estaba…y se me ocurrió que talvez tu…

- ¿Dónde esta?- Pregunto con determinación Freddie.

- En el parque, ya sabes, al que siempre vamos los tres.

- Prometo volver antes de que el Show comience.- Freddie tomo su abrigo y salio por la puerta dejando a Carly con una sonrisa.

Sam se hallaba sentada en un banco mirando como una madre le compraba un globo a su pequeño hijo.

La rubia suspiro.

- ¿Algodón de azúcar?- Sam levanto al cabeza y volteo para ver a Freddie con un enorme algodón de azúcar.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste Freddie?- Dijo entre suspiros la rubia.

- No deberías decirle tu ubicación a Carly.- Freddie sonrío y se sentó al lado de Sam.

- Por supuesto.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que a Freddie le comenzó a incomodar.

- Ya enserio, me costo seis dólares ¿Quieres o no?

- Si no hay de otra.- Sam le arrebato de la mano el algodón a Freddie.

- Oye… con respecto a lo de ayer.

- ¿Es necesario hablar de ello?

- Solo contéstame una pregunta. ¿Fue real? ¿No estabas jugando con migo?

Sam lo miro y luego rodó los ojos.

- No tonto, no fue una broma.

- Aw.- Freddie asintió como si entendiera algo, pero derepente su cara fue de confusión.

-Cambia esa cara de idiota…o bueno, aun quesea pon tu cara de idiota común.

Freddie frunció el seño pero luego sonrío maliciosamente.

- Si… Claro, pero tu AMAS a este idiota.

Sam se puso roja de inmediato y le dio un buen golpe en el hombro a Freddie.

- AW, ¿Pero que rayos te pasa?

- ¡Eres un idiota!

Ambos se miraron con disgusto y luego Sam miro de nuevo al suelo.

- ¿Vendrás a ICarly?

Sam lo miro.

- Estas aquí para que el show no se arruine ¿No es así?

- Para eso y además para hablar contigo.

Sam lo miro y le sonrío.

- Eres tan tonto.

- ¿Y eso a que viene?

- A nada.

Freddie la miro, había algo en ella, algo que no sabia explicar.

- Oye si quieres que regrese para hacer al show lo are ¿De acuerdo?...- Sam volteo a ver a Freddie pero se sorprendió al ver que este la cayo con un beso.

Sam estaba aturdida, y por unos segundos permaneció con los ojos abiertos hasta que se dejo llevar, cerro sus ojos y tiro el algodón de azúcar.

Freddie se separo y sonrío.

- ¿Quién esta confundida ahora?- El muchacho río y Sam subió una ceja.- vámonos de una vez.

Ambos se levantaron y mientras caminaban Freddie dijo.

- Por cierto, me debes seis dólares.

Sam permaneció callada y muy aturdida.

- Oye.. ¿Tú me besaste?

- Hasa donde recuerdo si.

Sam frunció el ceño confundía.

- Pero entonces tu…

- Te podría dejar con la intriga de lo que siento, y es probable que lo haga….

Sam lo tomo del hombro y lo dio vuelta para luego mirarlo fijamente a los ojos con una mirada asesina.

- No juegues con mamá.

Freddie trago saliva.

- De acuerdo, la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro…- Freddie la miro a lo los ojos y de dio cuenta de que le respuesta era obvia. Sin querer se fue acercando a Sam pero esta lo paro.

- O no, no lo harás otra vez hasta que contestes.

Freddie la miro.

- Creo que me gustas…mucho.

Sam abrió los ojos muy grande.

-¿Realmente eres Fredward Benson?

- Eso creo…

Sam sonrío y lo abrazo casi saltándole a los brazos.

- Nunca pensé verte demostrando alguna emoción.

Sam se separo y le pego otra vez en el brazo.

- Eso es para que te calles estupido.

**Como dije, el próximo es el ultimo!**

**;)**


	2. Carly asmatica

No estaba segura de que había pasado entre sus dos mejores amigos en el lapso de tiempo en el cual Freddie fue a buscar a Sam.

Pero de si algo estaba segura Carly era del hecho de lo ocurrido en ese momento debió haber influido entre ellos dos. De otra forma no se estarían comportando como lo estaban asiendo.

Carly apretó nuevamente el botón para pasar de canal. Tenía a Sam a su lado, media dormida, y en la cocina se hallaba Freddie preparando lo que el llamaba "Pizza a la Freddie", Carly recordó agregar algo a la lista de cosas de las que estaba segura "Nunca probaría la pizza de Freddie" inventaría alguna excusa para evitar probar lo que su amigo hacía en la cocina. Seguramente diría que le dolía de la panza, y eso iba a convertirse en un hecho si probaba la famosa pizza, después de todo Freddie no era ningún buen cocinero, Pero ¿Por qué herir los sentimientos del muchacho si podía inventar una creíble escusa?

¡Y AHÍ HIBAN DE NUEVO! Carly los había pescado echándose miraditas en todo el programa, ¿Solo en el programa? ¡Desde que volvieron de aquel parque! Pero no, ella era discreta, no abriría la boca.

- ¡Confiesen de una vez!- Carly se había parado de golpe, le molestaba que no confiasen en ella.

La rubia y el castaño se miraron por unos instantes.

-¿De que hablas Carls?- Pregunto Sam estirándose y sentándose correctamente en el sillón.

- ¡No me tomes por tonta Sam!- La chica de pelo castaño oscuro había exclamado esa oración mientras apuntaba a su amiga con el control remoto.

- Nadie lo esta haciendo…- Freddie trato de intervenir acercándose sigilosamente a Carly como si estuviera aproximándose a un animal rabioso.

Carly tiro en el sofá el control y luego miro a sus mejores amigos.

- ¿Enserio me tienen tan poca confianza? ¿Después de tanto tiempo de conocernos?

Freddie y Sam entrecruzaron miradas.

- Te juramos que no pasa nada entre nosotros, Carlangas.

- Si, es cierto.

Carly los miro como si los estuviera analizando y luego exclamo frustrada:

- ¡Me daré un baño!

Al dejar la sala Freddie y Sam se volvieron a mirar, el muchacho se mordió el labio inferior y la rubia se limito a mirar la televisión aun encendida.

-Oye Sam….

-¿Qué quieres Freddo?- Preguntó la rubia sin separar los ojos de la televisión

- Preguntarte algo… no se como hacer esto… así que lo diré directamente… Bueno…

- Escúpelo ya.- Sam siguió sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

- ¿Tu y yo somos como… novio y novia ahora?

La rubia apago la televisión y miro a Freddie.

- Eso dímelo tu, zope.

En un caso común Freddie se hubiera enfadado pero ahora había cosas más importantes.

- Realmente no estoy seguro si voy a poder tener una… – Freddie se aclaro la garganta.- Relación con tigo.

Sam levanto una ceja y se incorporo.

-De todas formas, me gustaría averiguarlo, ¿Te parece vernos hoy en el restaurante que esta enfrente del parque?

La rubia abrió grande los ojos.

- ¿Co…co…como una cita?

Freddie trago saliva.

- Eso creo…

La rubia respiro hondo como analizando la situación.

- Claro que si tú no quieres lo comprendo…

- ¿A que hora, torpe?- Pregunto con una sonrisa Sam. Freddie también sonrío.

- No lo se, eso lo veremos después, me tengo que ir a casa. – Freddie se acerco a la puerta mientras Sam lo seguía con la mirada.- luego te mando un mensaje.

- Por supuesto.- Se cerro la puerta y Sam suspiro muy fuerte, después se tiro al sofá y por ultimo prendió la televisión.

Era un sábado por la noche (Un día después de todo lo ocurrido) cuando una chica de caireles dorados caminaba por las iluminadas calles de Seattle. Un pantalón negro apenas ajustado y una remera de de manga corta con una sola manga de color grisáceo era lo que vestía. Para completar llevaba puestos unos zapatos negros, unos aros con unas piedras transparentes y una cadenita plateada. Su pelo lucia un especialmente peinado.

Sam se preguntaba como acabaría la noche, porque sabía que esto era decisivo, todo tenía que salir perfecto o no pasarían la raya de "solo amigos". La rubia suspiro, Freddie y Carly eran los causantes de que ella suspirara tanto, Freddie porque… bueno, eso era obvio, y Carly… Sam volvió a suspirar… El asunto de Carly era todo un caso ¡Simplemente la traía loca! Se sentía terrible por no decirle nada a su amiga. ¿Y cual era el motivo por el cual ella no había abierto la boca? Tenia que estar segura de que lo suyo con Freddie funcionaria, porque sino era así ella volvería a ser la bravucona que siempre atormentaba al pobre adolescente. Había soportado más de dos años con ese sentimiento en su pecho, creí que podría seguir haciéndolo por algunos años más.

Sam entro al restaurante, este era un lugar muy pulcro y sus colores principales eran el blanco y el _púrpura._

- ¿Señorita?- Sam enseguida volvió a este mundo para encontrarse a un señora con una lista en la mano.- ¿Tiene usted reservación?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, claro! Si, si la tengo.

- ¿A nombre de quien?

- Mmm… ¿Benson?- La rubia no tenia idea con que nombre se encontraba Freddie.

- Por supuesto, allí esta el joven.- Dijo la señora señalando a un muchacho que se hallaba sentado de espaldas.

Sam se acerco despacio y cuando Freddie la vio dejo de comerse las uñas por el nervio.

-¿Me puedo sentar?

- Claro.

Sam se acomodo delante de Freddie y apretó los labios…

Carly se hallaba en su cuarto, mas específicamente en su cama, secándose el pelo con una toalla. Era la tercera vez que se había bañado en el día, es que no sabia como sacarse la ansiedad por saber que ocultaban sus dos mejores amigos del mundo y a los cuales conocía desde chica.

En la mente de Carly solo rondaba una cosa, ¿Qué había pasado que sus dos amigos le habían perdido tanta confianza? Ella entendía que ellos quieran un tiempo, pero si no hubiese sido porque presiono a Freddie era obvio que ni siquiera le hubiera confesado el tema del beso.

La castaña tomo su celular de nuevo, lo miro, marco el número de Sam y luego lo borro.

Carly se acostó en su cama y tiro la toalla a un costado.

"Ni un mensaje" Pensaba la adolescente. "Ni siquiera un correo electrónico"

¿Por qué no se lo decían? Era simplemente obvio que seguramente iban a estar en una cita, y no era porque a ella le importase, porque sus amigos podían ser novios y a ella ni siquiera interesarle… Pero lo que la enfurecía de verdad es que luego de haberse jurado hablar de frente, ellos salgan a escondidas ¿Acaso ella era el problema? ¿Ella era la que no les transmitía confianza? ¿Ella era la que debía cambiar? ¿O simplemente ellos eran loa malos amigos? "Malos amigos" Pensó la castaña. "Esa es una frase muy fuerte" "Desconsiderados, si, malos amigos no."

Carly sintió una presión en el pecho, por un segundo le costo respirar, y al otro estaba normal. Se llevo la mano a su corazón extrañada "¿Qué fue eso?" Pensó. Luego se relajo, seguramente no había sido nada.

"Si no fuese porque Spencer no le gusta que salga a estas horas solas me cambiaria e iría a buscarlos… Oh, genial Carly, ni siquiera sabes donde están" La morocha se tiro de espaldas en su cama, pero luego de un segundo se incorporo de inmediato. "¡Claro!" Exclamo mientras de un salto bajaba de su cama y corría a su computadora. Sam había entrado para fijarse algunos mails pero por desgracia no había cerrado su cuenta "Oh…que lastima Sam, ahora podré saber con quien te mandabas tantos correos electrónicos ayer hasta muy tarde" Pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro Carly.

Primer Mail:

De: Freddie Benson

Para: Sam Pukett

Asunto: ¿Segura de esto?

Me alegra que hayas aceptado ir conmigo a cenar mañana pero hoy no te veías muy convencida…

De: Sam Puckett

Para: Freddie Benson

Asunto: IDIOTA

Eres entupido o te haces?

Ya te dije que SI!

Nos vemos mañana En el restaurante del parque.

"Ah, ya veo, con que no me había nada que decirme"

Carly cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño, luego se detuvo a mirar el mensaje de Sam "Nos vemos mañana En el restaurante del parque." "¿Y si...?" No, ella no podía interrumpir su cita, es estaría mal.

Una visión invadió la cabeza de Carly.

Eran Freddie y Sam hablando

- No puedo creer que Carly sea tan crédula.- Decía un Presumido Freddie

- Ay pordios, podríamos decirle que el mundo se terminara mañana y ella lo creería

"O talvez arruinarles la noche no este tan mal" Susurro y acto seguido exclamo enfadada "¨ ¡Ahora si que estoy enojada!" "Carly Shay no va a ser tomada por tonta" Luego de eso se dirijo hacia su armario entre frustrada y triste mientras que un dolor un el pecho la tomo por sorpresa. Solo duro un segundo por lo que la morocha le quito importancia y se puso una chaqueta, pero no pudo llegar hasta la puerta cuando sintió que se ahogaba, que le faltaba el aire. Se arrodillo en el piso y lo único que pudo pensar fue "No, no otra vez, yo ya había superado el asma" Se acerco tambaleándose hacia su mesita de lis, abrió un cajón y de el saco un inhalador, depuse de usarlo se quedo quieta en el piso rogando que su hermano Spencer no apareciese por su habitación, su intención no era alármalo. Pero la mala suerte estuvo de su lado, Spencer apareció preguntando que quería de comer cuando la vio en el suelo sentado y con el inhalador en la mano.

- ¡Carly! Llamare a un doctor.

- ¡No! No lo llames, estoy bien.

- ¡Estas en uno de tus ataques de asma! Tengo que hacerlo.

- Dile que venga, entonces, no me quiero mover de aquí…

-mmm ¿Y como esta tu bebida?

-Muy bien, pero la camarera parece una tortuga de lo lenta que es ¡Quiero mi comida de una vez!- Grito la rubia en dirección a la camarera.

Ambos se quedaron callados, la noche no había resultado de lo mejor, apenas hablaban.

Sam no había insultado a Freddie en toda la noche y parecía que iba a explotar.

- Sam…

-Freddie…

Los dos se miraron, era tan irritante y lindo cuando hablaban al mismo tiempo.

- No creo que este funcionado…

-¡Ni yo, es insoportable no molestarte!

- Me refería al servicio de este lugar…

- Ah, eso, si, tampoco es de lo mejor el servicio.

-Oye Sam, talvez debamos olvidarnos de todo esto…

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Es que simplemente no esta funcionando…

-Eso es porque ni siquiera hablamos.

-Si… ¿Por qué será?

- Es que si abro mi boca solo van a salir insultos hacia tu persona.

Ambos callaron un segundo y luego de mirarse comenzaron a reírse.

De repente el celular de Freddie comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Hola?... Espera Spencer, no te entiendo nada… ¿Cómo dices? … Voy para allá

Cuando cortó Sam lo miro confundida

-Carly tiene un severo ataque de asma

Ambos guardaron silencio por un segundo y luego Freddie saco la billetera, pago las bebidas y ambos se fueron de ahí.

**Ya se que le dije que era el ultimo pero le juro que en el próximo termina**

**BYE!**


	3. MY only exception

**Acá esta el ultimo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten y comenten mucho.**

**Ah, me olvidaba, no se olviden de pasar por mi otro Fic, Cambios. **

**Ultima cosa. En la escena de el final, la que están Sam Y Freddie, les recomiendo que la lean con la canción "The only exception" de fondo.**

**Listo, nada más.**

Sam y Freddie entraron muy despacio a la habitación de su amiga, allí estaba Spencer, sentado al lado de su hermana y mirándola con expresión preocupada.

Sam tosió un poco para hacerse notar y Spencer levanto la mirada de su hermana.

El mayor de los Shay saludo apenas a los dos muchachos mientras estos se acercaban a la cama de Carly.

La rubia sintió que su corazón se le hacia añicos al ver a su castaña mejor amiga de toda su vida tendida en la cama y con una mascara para que pudiese respirar.

- ¡Carly!- Sam no lo pudo soportar ni un segundo mas, se abalanzó hacia la muchacha y la abrazo.

- ¿Cómo va a estar?- Pregunto Freddie sin sacarle la mirada de encima a la castaña.

- Según el doctor, bien.- Spencer se detuvo un segundo para contemplar a Carly.- Es que no lo entinto, esto ya no pasaba, ella… ella ya lo había superado. El doctor me dijo que lo causo el estrés.

- ¿Estrés?- Pregunto Sam con una risa amarga.- Carlangas siempre esta estresada y esto jamás ocurrió.

- Me refiero a algo realmente estresante, Sam. Y ahora que recuerdo, ayer estaba muy nerviosa. Según entendí se sentía defraudada de alguien, o mas de una persona. La verdad me era difícil comprender lo que me quería decir, bueno, ahora que lo pienso me parece que no me quería decir nada, simplemente hablaba sola.- Spencer se quedo pensando mirando hacia la nada y de pronto fijo la vista en ambos muchachos.- ¿Por qué tan bien vestidos?

Freddie inmediatamente miro a Sam mientras esta hacia lo mismo con el joven.

- Por nada.- Respondieron ambos.

- ¿Chicos?..

Todos los presentes voltearon para ver a Carly.

- ¡Hermanita!- Spencer sonrió enormemente.

- Spenc, ¿Nos dejas a solas?- le pregunto Carly al joven artista.

- Pero…- Trato de decir el hermano mayor.

-Por favor.- Insistió la chica.

Spencer, resignado, se alejo en dirección a la puerta murmurando "Le salvo la vida y la chica me pide que me valla…"

- Te oí hermano. – El mayor de los Shay apuro el paso y se fue de la habitación.

- Y…. ¿Como estas?- Pregunto Sam.

- Mejor.- Carly se sentó en el respaldo de la cama y se saco la mascara.

- Nos asustaste mucho, Carlangas.- Sam se sentó en la cama.

Freddie las miraba a ambas parado.

- Si…- Carly puso cara de tristeza y luego noto lo arreglado que estaban sus amigos.- ¿Me dirán porque están tan arreglados?-Pregunto La castaña sin ganas.

Sam y Freddie se miraron.

- Pues porque…

-No tienen que inventarme nada.

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Pregunto Freddie con desconfianza.

-¿Tendría que ocurrirme algo?- Respondió Carly.

-Oyes Carls…

-Silencio Sam.

-Pero…

-Y tu también Freddie. Ahora Hablare yo.- La rubia miro al castaño y este le devolvió la mirada.- Creí…creí que los tres éramos los mejores amigos….

-Y lo somos…-Trato de decir Sam pero Carly la corto.

- Los mejores amigos no tienen secretos que puedan arruinar la amistad.

Hubo otro silencio.

-De acuerdo, de alguna forma lo averiguaste ¿no es así?- Dijo Sam para salir de la situación tensa.

- No fue difícil.- Contesto Carly y luego miro a Freddie.- ¿No dirás nada?

- No se que decir.

- Si, ni yo Carls.

La castaña arrugo un poco el entrecejo y sin ver a sus amigos siguió hablando.

- Me torture pensando en que podría haber fallado. Porque por un momento creí que todo había sido mi culpa. Que ustedes no me lo querían decir por temor a lo que yo pensara, y en ese caso… ¿Qué clase de amiga era para no trasmitirles confianza?

-Carly tu no tienes la culpa de nada.- Dijo Sam porque no quería escuchar a su amiga diciendo esas cosas. Miro a Freddie y luego tomo aire.- No te lo dije por… por nuestra amistad. La amistad de ustedes es lo único que tengo. Jamás la arriesgaría.

La expresión en la cara de Carly era de una cierta confusión.

- ¿Y la mejor manera de cuidar nuestra amistad era mintiéndome? – Pregunto Carly tratando de mantener la dureza en su voz.

- ¿Qué acaso no lo ves?- La rubia tomo aire de nuevo- Freddie yo siempre hemos peleado pero en el fondo también siempre hemos sido grandes amigos.- Freddie sonrío al escuchar eso.- Y de esa forma rara nuestra amistad, la de los tres, funcionaba. Si yo me pusiera de novia con Freddie temo que las cosas cambien. Así que todo dependía de esta noche. Si no resultaba bien tu jamás lo hubieras sabido, Freddie yo volveríamos a pelar como siempre y nuestra amistad no se hubiera visto afectada. En cambio si resultaba yo te lo hubiera dicho ¿Pero que hubiera ocurrido si te lo decía y luego nada funcionaba? Tú sabrías que a mi –Sam paro un segundo y trago saliva.- Me gusta Freddie y eso cambiaria las cosas entre nosotros.

Sam paro de hablar y miro a su amiga con cara suplicante. No quería que se enojara. Solo rogaba que entendiera los motivos por los cueles no le había contado nada.

Carly miro atónita la rubia.

-Sam… no tenia ni idea. Tú… ¿Tú pensaste todo eso? Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.

La rubia subió los hombros.

Freddie también miraba sorprendido a Sam. A ella realmente le importaba su amistad. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Él no.

- ¿Freddie?-Pregunto Carly.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

El muchacho reacciono y las miro.

- Mejor que nunca.- Y les dio a sus dos mejores amigas una sonrisa.

Carly también sonrío y miro a Sam que se había quedado callada.

- Te costo mucho decirlo ¿No es así?- Pregunto con un tono tierno la castaña.

- Si, así es.

- ¿Me das un abrazo?- Pregunto alzando los brazos Carly.

La rubia río y asintió a la vez que abrazaba a su a amiga.

Las dos se quedaron así un rato hasta que Carly dijo.

-¿Y tu que esperas para unírsenos? –Pregunto Carly a Freddie.

El muchacho sonrío y luego se acerco a sus amigas y las abrazo.

Los tres se separaron luego de nos minutos.

-Bueno, en fin.-Dijo Carly secándose rápidamente una lágrima.- ¿Cómo les fue en la cita?

Sam y Freddie se miraron.

- No duro lo suficiente para averiguar como nos fue.- Contesto Freddie un poco incomodo.

-Y entonces ¿Que vamos a hacer?- Pregunto de nuevo Carly.

- Hacemos como si nada de esto hubiese pasado.- Dijo firmemente Sam.

- ¿Ah si?- Freddie se mostraba un poco confuso.

La rubia se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo. Esto no ocurrió nunca.- Dijo Carly- Sam ¿Te quedas a dormir hoy?

- Por supuesto ¿Cómo dejarte sola luego de que te halla pasado todo eso?

-No exageres.- Pidió Carly.

La pequeña de los Shay estaba en su cama, Sam en el sofá y Freddie en su cama.

El técnico daba vueltas y vueltas hasta que se harto y decidió levantarse. Se sentó de pronto en la cama y encendió la luz. Se pasó una mano por la cara y luego de tomar aire se vistió.

Salio de su apartamento con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su madre y ya en el pasillo buscó la llave de los Shay en la maseta gigante que había en el corredor. Tenía suerte de saber donde escondía las llaves su amiga y su hermano mayor.

Freddie abrió con cuidado la puerta y la cerro detrás de él. La habitación estaba en penumbras.

El castaño se acerco al sofá, se detuvo un segundo para mirar a Sam ¿Qué se suponía que haría para olvidar todo? No había pasado nada entre ellos pero su corazón solo quería que pasara de todo.

Se sentó en el suelo y acercó su cara la de Sam. Un beso y nada más. Solo quería volver a besarla. Tal vez luego de eso al fin podría sacársela de la mente.

Freddie cerro los ojos y sus labios se aproximaron a los de la rubia.

Sam por su parte despertó de pronto y al ver a Freddie se sentó sobresaltada.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces idiota?- Sam parecía estar confundida y enojada.

-Yo… eh…lo lamento mucho.- Freddie se paró y fue caminando hacia atrás y en dirección a la puerta.

- Oh si, claro. Ahora huye.- La rubia se paro también.

- Realmente lo lamento, no se que me ocurrió. Se que quedo bien en claro que todo volvería a ser como antes es solo que yo… yo…

- ¿Tu?

- Yo…

-¡Dilo de una vez Benson!- Exclamo nerviosa Sam.

-Yo…

- ¡Fredward!

- ¡Yo no dejo de pensar en ti!

Hubo un silencio.

Sam se quedo con la boca abierta.

- ¿Tu dijiste lo que creo que dijiste?

-No se…- Contesto Freddie asustado y tratando de entender que era lo que acababa de decir.

- Pero… eso no es posible…

-¿Y crees que no lo se? Ya bastante confusión tenía al enterarme que sentías algo por mí. Y ahora resulta que talvez yo también sienta algo por ti…- Freddie parecía enojado consigo mismo.

La rubia se quedo parada como piedra en el lugar.

-Freddie, yo…- Sam no sabia que decir.

El castaño se paso la mano por la cabeza como siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

- Nosotros nos odiamos ¿Cierto?- Pregunto el muchacho como si aun quesea eso estuviera claro.

-Eso creo.- Contesto divertida Sam.

-¡entonces yo no debería haber sentido nada con ese beso!- Exclamo Freddie enojado por no entender lo que pasaba.

- Baja la voz, tonto. Spencer esta durmiendo.- Dijo Sam asustada de que el hermano de Carly los haya oído.- Freddie, tu me besaste, me dijiste que te gustaba y tuvimos una cita a medias ¿Qué cosa aun no entiendes?- Pregunto Sam.

- No entiendo porque siento esto por ti.- Dijo al fin el joven.- Hay millones de chicas y tu eres la que me gusta ¿Por qué?

- No lo se. Pero hay un dicho que dice que del odio al amor hay un solo paso.- Sam sonrío un poco.

- ¿Aun quieres que pretendamos que nada haya paso?

- Es lo mejor para los tres.- Dijo deprimida Sam.

-No par mi.- Freddie se acerco un poco.- Siento que voy a explotar.

- Solo olvidémonos de todo. Por favor. Hay que seguir insultándonos como siempre.- Sam rió al igual que Freddie.

El castaño se acerco un poco más.

-¿Ultimo beso?- Propuso el chico.

-Hecho.

Ambos se acercaron al mismo tiempo y se besaron sabiendo que esa podría ser la ultima vez.

Mientras ambos se besaban cerca de la puerta de entrada de los Shay, no sabían que una chica de pelos castaños se hallaba espiándolos desde arriba de las escaleras.

Carly suspiro.

Sam y Freddie se separaron. La rubia seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Deberías irte de una vez.

-Si…- Freddie se separo de la chica y se dio vuelta pero antes de abrir la puerta se escucho la voz de alguien.

- ¡Alto!- Carly bajo a toda prisa y tratando de no tropezar en la oscuridad.

- ¿Carls? ¿Nos estabas espiando?- Pregunto Sam.

- Eso no importa ahora.- La castaña se veía un poco alterada.- Dijiste que si funcionabas me lo dirías ¿No es así Sam?

-Si…

- Pues es obvio que funciono.- Dijo Carly mirándolos a cada uno.- y Además dijiste que temías que toda nuestra amistad cambiaria si se ponían de Novios. Lo pensé y es imposible de que dejen de peleara aunque se vuelvan pareja. Así que no cambiaria gran cosa.- Carly le tomo la mano a cada uno de sus amigos y luego las unió.- Solo quiero que sean felices.

Sam y Freddie se miraron y luego miraron a Carly.

-Eres la mejor, amiga.

- Nunca cambies.

Ambos abrazaron a la castaña.

**FIN**


End file.
